


The War at Home

by dungeonwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonwriter/pseuds/dungeonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's determination to become a soldier puts him at risk. Bucky decides to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War at Home

“Steve? Steven Joseph Rogers, where are you?” Bucky roared, as Steve pondered how to get out of the fire escape before his best friend could get into the tiny apartment they shared. “Get out here, immediately.” 

“I’m not dressed,” Steve called. In the hot summer, his bare chest and boxers seemed like a good way to beat the heat. In retrospect, this would likely be a very bad idea. 

“I don’t care,” Bucky snapped, storming into the room. “You tried to apply to the front? Again?” He looked so angry, so much like his father. Considering what Mr. Barnes did when disobeyed, it boded poorly for him. 

“Yes?” Steve whispered, feeling even smaller and vulnerable than usual, especially with Bucky looming so angrily. “It’s the right thing today.” 

“I thought we discussed this. Look at yourself. You’re eighty-five pounds on a good day. You have asthma, seasonal bronchitis and allergies to half a dozen plants,” Bucky snapped, slamming his hand down on Steve’s worktable. “You’re a liability.” 

“All I’m asking for is a chance. We didn’t discuss anything. You commanded,” Steve reminded him, hating arguing with the only family he had left. “I’m not useless. I can hold my own.” 

“This isn’t a backyard, Steve. This is a war. In war, people like you are cannon fodder,” Bucky snapped, grabbing Steve’s arm. “Do you understand?”

“People are dying. I have a duty to do something,” Steve said, unresisting. He couldn’t break out of the hold even if he tried with all his might. 

“And I have a duty too,” Bucky snapped, dragging Steve over the bed. “A duty to thrash some brains into your thick skull.”

Steve shuddered as he was dragged into a familiar position. “Bucky,” he whispered, trying to form a coherent argument as his hand was pinned to the small of his back. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I gave my word to your mother that I would keep you safe, and that includes keeping you safe from yourself,” Bucky said, pulling Steve up so his bottom was in the most vulnerable position, perched across much stronger knees. “You want to know what war is like?”

Steve knew this was going to hurt. Bucky had a strong right arm and Steve had a very low tolerance for bottom warming related pain. It was a very bad combination. “I don’t think the Kraunts are going to do this,” he joked weakly, trying to hide the terror in his voice. 

“What they’ll do is worse. This will make sure you don’t end up in their hands,” Bucky said, bringing down his hand with a thundering clap. Over the scant protection of his boxers, Steve could feel the smack quite thoroughly. “I’m going to make sure you can’t sit down at a recruiting station for a good amount of time.” 

Steve kicked weakly, but he knew he had no hope. Bucky always could pin him and he was locked in position. He just laid his head down on the bed and tried to keep the tears back as Bucky laid another smack. “Your father would be proud.” 

“My father would have suggested the razor strop. I’m going to spare you that, since I don’t want to send you to the hospital. But I’m still going to give you a taste of the coal brush. I want you to feel the heat till the 4th of July,” Bucky said menacingly, smacking Steve’s bottom relentlessly. “Then maybe you’ll start thinking.” 

Each blow hurt, but not as much as the anger and betrayal in Bucky’s voice. “I’m sorry,” Steve whimpered, wondering if all those mischievous escapades had been so wise. Bucky had been on the receiving on of quite a few spankings, from teachers and his parents. Now, he seemed to have become an expert on dishing out the pain. “Please, I’m sorry.”

“You should be sorry. You’re a good man, you can do great things, but not if you die in some German trench because you can’t even move,” Bucky snapped, landing a blow so hard that Steve knew he’d be feeling it for hours. 

Steve just whimpered some more. “Please, no more,” he begged again, not sure what else he should say. 

“What did Dad used to do when he really wanted it to be a scorcher?” Bucky mused. “Oh yes, this.” Steve gulped as he realized his bottom was now high in the air, making his sit spot dangerously vulnerable. “Count them, Rogers. You want to know what war is? Here’s a little taste.” 

Down came the thick coal-brush and Steve couldn’t hold in his groan of pain. “One,” he whimpered, a little gasp. 

Another hard crack sliced through the air. “Two,” Steve pleaded, wondering if he was going to just collapse. His breath was getting bad. 

Bucky put his hand on Steve’s back. “You had enough,” he judged. “I don’t need you having an attack on me. Breathe, it’s a pain in the posterior, but you’re fine. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You know that.” 

Steve just sobbed, Bucky rubbing his back. “No more of this foolishness. You have a good job and you are going to find some girl to marry your skinny bones and have a bunch of kids for me to protect,” he said sternly. “Promise me, no more.” 

Steve knew if he answered truthfully, he’d get another tanning and he very much didn’t want that. “I promised I learned my lesson,” he said honestly. Make sure Bucky didn’t know about trying to get recruited. 

“Good. Now, once you’re all settled, get dressed. We’ll go to Katz’s and I will flirt with the beautiful Bernie Rosen. You’ll order a pastrami on rye and a cream soda. I’ll order two specials and eat the half of the sandwich you won’t finish. We’ll get ice cream and sit by the East River. Well, I’ll sit, I think you’ll want to stand. All right?” Bucky said, helping him to his feet. 

"Thanks..." Steve mumbled, pawing tears away. "But you're paying. I paid enough." Still even though he knew he'd be finding himself at odds on the issue, it was nice to know Bucky cared. Even if it did leave a painful impression.


End file.
